This invention relates to a golf club, and in particular to such a golf club with a head that includes a membrane-like impact surface held by a frame and which produces a sound like a drum being struck when the club is used to strike a ball.
An important object of the invention is to offer a golf club which will be used by children in a golf-like game, and which will add a new, audible dimension to such a game. The amusing sound that the golf club makes with each striking of the ball expands the game from mere hitting of the ball for distance and accuracy into an exciting sound-producing sport.
Another object of the invention is to provide a golf club that is small and lightweight so that small children can use it. The head is made much larger than ordinary, making striking the ball easy for even very young children and the frame is angled slightly upwardly so that the ball is lifted in an arc when struck and propelled forward. The golf club is thus more attractive to children.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, now about to be described in more detail, the golf club includes an elongate, shaft formed of lightweight plastic or wood with a hand grip at one end. The club includes a head, attached at an end of the shaft opposite the hand grip, for striking the ball. The head extends at an oblique angle from the shaft and has a bulbous shape, as in a conventional golf club driver. However, unlike existing golf clubs, the hitting surface of the head is a membrane-like impact surface which is held in place by a frame made of lightweight plastic.
The frame includes a hollow body with a flat, upwardly angled front face and a curved, bulbous back. The front face of the body has a roughly rectangular shape. On the face, an annular platform surrounds an opening through the front face into the body. The platform includes an annular ridge or brace along the inner edge of the platform surrounding the opening. The impact surface is sized and shaped to fit over the opening with an outer skirt extending over the annular brace. Just outside the brace, a series of screw bosses are embedded in the platform. An annular clamp, configured to surround the brace, includes a complementary series of countersunk screw holes. The impact surface is held in place between the clamp and platform, which are attached by screws, and tensioned by tightening the screws to stretch the impact surface over the brace. If properly tensioned, the impact surface vibrates at an audible frequency when struck.
The shaft, frame, and impact surface, when coupled together, form a hollow drum, with the impact surface providing the tensioned, vibratory membrane and the body, which includes ports on the back, providing the sound chamber which is acoustically coupled to the impact surface. When the impact surface strikes a ball, the surface vibrates at an audible frequency causing a sympathetic vibration in the body and the shaft, thus producing a drum-like tone that sustains for several seconds. When the frame or shaft strikes a ball, a similar, sustained, drum-like tone is also produced. An advantage is that the simple sport of striking a ball gains a new, sound-producing dimension that will attract more children into an exciting and physical exercise.
The attractiveness of the club for use by small children is further enhanced by the light weight and the large head. The ease and fun of playing golf with the club of the present invention builds the child's interest in sports and confidence in the child's own abilities.
The golf club is also provided with a tee assembly to support the ball above the ground prior to striking. The tee assembly is provided with a base so that it may be used on any surface. A tee, formed of a woven mesh of plastic fibers, is attached to the base. The tee is roughly cone-shaped with a pointed end embedded in the base and an open end adapted to support the ball. The tee provides further emulation of the game of golf for the child and also raises the ball to a level where striking the ball is easier.
These and other objects, advantages and features which are offered by the present invention will become more fully apparent as the description that now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.